124th Annual Hunger Games
by BrookeBrain
Summary: The rebellion failed, everyone involved was killed or executed. Now the Capitol is thriving with their Hunger Games. Another year where twenty four unlucky souls go into the arena and only one comes out.


**I do not own the Hunger Games. All rights go to Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

**Gleam Martel, 18, D1F**

My mother is surprised to see me awake. But not for long. "I should have known you'd be up this early, Reaping Day and so." she said lazily. "Oh course I'd be up! Today of all days is not a day to sleep in, mother! Now get out!" I escort her out and slam my door. I start to giggle with excitement at the thought of me coming home with all the glory and all the riches. That will be me in a few weeks from now. Just you wait I'll be in Victor's Village and all it takes is getting a couple people's blood on my hands. I grab the charm bracelet that sits on my dresser. It's been passed down generation from generation, each owner adding a new charm. That calico cat, that's mine. My mom put that fat elephant on it. That one's my last favorite. There's also a dull sword, a dove, a broken shield, and a jay. I really don't care who's charm bracelet this was before, all I know is it's mine now. I slip it onto my wrist and finish getting prepared.

I show up early and I think I'm the… 1, 2, 3… 26th person here. I stand where all the other 18-year-old girls will be and kick my feet until I hear the loud boom of Ace Spino's voice. "Welcome all you lovely men and women to the 125th annual Hunger Games reaping!" He basically shrieks into the microphone. My ears start to ring as he walks over to the girl's bowl with his winning smile glinting brightly at all the children. "First, the lovely ladies!" He reached down into the bowl and swirls his finger around until he finally plucks a slip out of the bowl. He and his neon green hair and sparkling suit announce a name that booms through the stage.

**Guy Kravitz, 17, D1M**

"Wake up." A soft voice coos in my ear. "Wake up little Guy." That's what my big sister liked to call me. "No." I huffed from under my pillow. "Yes, little Guy, you must." She started tugging on my arm and pulling at my shirt. Eventually she got frustrated and yanked my pillow and blankets right off my bed. "H- hey! Give those back." "You're gonna have to catch me first!" She chuckled and ran off with my things. Ugh, sometimes I really hate my sister. But not really though, in fact I love her. She's always been so protective of me. She told me never to go into the Games. Ever. But my parents think differently. They keep pushing me and pushing me to volunteer. Should I volunteer or do what my sister did and keep my mouth shut until I turn 19?

After I find my belongings outside my bedroom door I throw them on my bed. I'll make my bed when I get back from the Reaping. If I get back from the Reaping. I get ready and head out with my parents and Jade, my sister. I stand alone with all of the other 17-year-old boys. Jade is sitting with my parents because she turned 19 a few months ago. My parents are giving me a look of judgement while Jade gives me a small nod as if to say, "Hey, don't worry little Guy."

That green haired fellow with a glittering purple suit comes out onto the stage. I think his name is Ape Spine or pulls out a name from the big glass bowl on the girls side and shouts out the name in a booming voice. Some girl named Sonny gets reaped but another girl intervenes and shouts "Hey! I volunteer for that girl!" Big whoop. Someone always volunteers. It's a black haired girl with glinting green eyes. She doesn't look that intimidating with her winning smile and dimpled cheeks. She does a little courtesy and then announces her name. "My name's Gleam Martel and I'm here to win. Just you wait and see! I'll win for you District 1!" She blows a kiss to the crowd and then does another courtsey. She steps back a little and lets "Ape" do his thing. "Let's get the lucky boy up here, shall we?" The shall we wasn't necessary considering he's going to do it anyway. He walks over to the bowl and a wave of anxiety consumes me. Should I? Should I not? I- I don't know… I- "I volunteer!" Did I just say that out loud! I did! I immediately clap my hand over my mouth. I didn't mean to say it. I didn't want to say it. Let me turn back! Please! It's too late. My legs have betrayed me and are walking up to the stage. I don't even know if "Ape" or whatever had called anyone yet. It didn't matter anymore. I look over to Jade and my parents. My parents are smiling and giving me a thumbs up while my sister has started to sob into her dress sleeve. I'm sorry Jade. I'm so so sorry. After telling them my name and shaking my hands with Gleam I get escorted into the Justice Building.


End file.
